


First Time In The TV World

by YunalescaSakura



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, tv world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: Yunalesca unexpectedly falls into a tv, with a few of her friends and finds a world within that seems to have something to do with Mayumi Yamano's death.





	First Time In The TV World

Today in school things just seemed to fly by and to be honest though that made sense since I was thinking about what I saw on the Midnight Channel, not to mention there was a rumor going around say that Saki was the one who found Mayumi Yamano's body and when Chie brought the conversation about the Midnight Channel up after school her, Yosuke, and Narukami said that they saw a girl that had shoulder-length, brown hair, and was wearing our school uniform, which to be honest surprised me. Narukami had also said something about his hand going through his TV screen, which Chie and Yosuke didn't believe it and I wouldn't have either if I hadn't seen half the things I've seen. But now we were in Junes looking at some TVs and to be honest I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation until I saw Narukami place his hand inside the TV.

“You gotta be kidding me...Did you really stick your hand through the screen?” Chie asked when she and Yosuke got over to us.

“Oh man...This is for real...That's some magic trick, man! So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret!?” Yosuke said. Narukami looked at the three of us before he, much to even my surprise put half of his body inside the TV.

“H-Hey, don't do that! What're you doing!?” Yosuke questioned though he was in complete shock.

“Oh my God!!” Chie yelled.

“There's an empty space inside,” Narukami said, which caused me to tilt my head a little in confusion.

“Wh-What do you mean, _inside_!?” Yosuke asked.

“Wh-What do you mean, _empty space_!?” Chie asked. Narukami told us that it was very spacious, which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

“Wh-What do you mean, _spacious_!?” Yosuke asked.

“I mean, what's going on!?” Chie asked.

_'I would say that they need to stop asking questions, but even I know they haven't seen anything like this before. Then again I've seen somethings, but nothing like this.'_

“Holy crap...” Yosuke said, which caused me to look at him only to see that he was doing the pee-pee dance. “I-I think this is all too much for my bladder...”

“What that–? Are you gonna pee your pants!?” Chie asked, which caused me to shake my head a little.

“I've been holding it in all day! I-I haven't had a chance to go...Aaarrgh! Can't... hold it... anymore...!” Yosuke said before he ran off only to turn around and come back over to us. “Shit! Customers! They're coming!” he said, which caused me to look over to see a small group of people walking our way.

_'Okay now I'll start panicking,'_ I thought as I grabbed Narukami's arm to pull him out of the TV though that didn't work too well since the next thing I knew is that I was pushed into it. After falling for a few minutes before I hit the ground, which caused me to roll a little.

_'That's gonna hurt tomorrow,'_ I thought as I sat up and heard Yosuke says something about landing on his wallet. I looked around only to see that we were surrounded by thick yellow fog.

“What is this place? Someplace inside Junes?” Chie asked.

“I don't think so, seeing as we fell through a TV,” I said as I stood up.

“So what's actually going on here?” Yosuke asked, which caused me to shrug as I continued to look around.

“So... uh... we're still alive... Right?” Chie asked in a shaky voice.

“That fall hurt too much to be dead.”

“Are you guys okay?” Narukami asked, which caused Chie and I to nod.

“I think my butt's cracked now...” Yosuke said, which caused me to smile a little as I rolled my eyes.

“Of course it is!” Chie answered sarcastically, which caused Yosuke to make a face before he started to look around.

“Whoa!” Yosuke said, which caused me to look at him.

“Wh-What now!? Did you wet your pants!?” Chie said, which caused me to mentally facepalm.

“No, stupid! Look around!” Yosuke retorted, which caused all of us to do as she said.

“Is this...” Chie started.

“A studio?”

_'Okay... I'm really getting a bad feeling about this place.'_

“All this fog... Or is it smoke?” Chie said. “There's no place like this in Inaba, is there...?”

“Hell no... But man... this place is huge...” Yosuke said.

“What're we gonna do...?” Chie asked, which caused Narukami and I to look at each other before we looked back at her.

“Let's take a look around,” Narukami said, which caused Chie to look at us in shock.

“Huh? B-But... Look, we need to get home and--!” Chie said before she started looking around. “H-Huh...? Wait a minute... Which way did we come in from? I don't see a way in... or out!” Chie said when she realized there were no doors, which caused the boys to look around.

“What? That can't be, right? H-How could that be!?” Yosuke asked his voice shaking.

“I don't know! Don't ask me!” Chie retorted. “I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!”

“Okay...so how!?” Yosuke said, which caused me to roll my eyes.

“First off, you two need to calm down,” I said, which caused Chie and Yosuke to look at me like I had eight heads. “Second we're not gonna find an exit if we just keep standing here, now are we?” This caused the two to nod before we all started looking around. We ended up wandering into what looked like an apartment building hallway.

“What is this place...? it feels different from before...” Chie said.

“It looks like we're in some kind of building, but... Damn, this fog's so thick, I can hardly see,” Yosuke said.

“Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?” Chie asked.

“Honestly no, but it's better than standing around doing nothing, right?” I answered as I started walking again.

“True,” Narukami said before I heard three sets of footsteps start following me. We ended up coming into a bedroom.

“Hey, is it me or is the fog lighter here?” Yosuke said when he got into the room.

“It's not just you,” I answered as Yosuke pulled out his phone.

“No service. What a surprise...” he said, which caused me to smile a little as he put his phone away.

“Can't you guys slow down a little? It's hard enough to see where you're going...” Chie said as she trudged into the room. I looked around the room only to be greeted with a not so pretty sight.

“Huh? What the...!?” Chie said, referring to what I was looking at, which was the wall that was covered in posters that had the faces ripped out and what looked to be a mix between blood and paint-splattered along with it as well. “It's a dead-end! There's no exit!”

“It keeps getting creepier and creepier the further we go...” Yosuke said, which caused me to nod before he somewhat scared me. “Aargh! I can't hold it any longer... My bladder's gonna explode...!” he whined before he ran over to a corner.

“Yosuke!? What're you doing!?” Chie asked, which caused me to sigh as I closed my eyes.

_'Does she really need to ask?'_

“I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!” Yosuke answered.

“You're going here!? Oh, you have got to be kidding...” Chie said before things when quite for a few minutes.

“T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching!” Yosuke demanded. “Aaaaargh... I can't do it! It's all you fault if my bladder bursts!” he added a minute after.

“Like I care...” Chie said before I heard the sound of a zipper, which told me I could open my eyes. “ Anyways... what's with this room? Check out these posters... Their faces are all cut out... Someone must really hate this person...” she added as I looked at the chair that had a noose above it.

_'That's not good,'_ I thought before Yosuke spoke.

“Dude... this chair and rope... That kind of arrangement is never good...” he said referring to what I was looking at. “It's tide in a noose... Is this a scarf?” The question that Yosuke asked caused me to look a little closer to what the rope was tied to.

_'That is a scarf, but... I swear I've seen it before. But where?'_

“C'mon... Let's go back to where we came from and look somewhere else for an exit...” Chie said, which caused Yosuke to nod before we headed for the door only to have Yosuke stop and look at the posters.

“Hey... I think I've seen that poster before...” he said, this caused me to look closer at the poster.

_'He's right,'_ I thought before Chie chimed in.

“Who CARES!? Let's go! I'm sick of this place! And I'm not feeling so good...”

“Now that you mention it, me too...” Yosuke said. I will admit that Chie and Yosuke looked a little green and when I looked back at Narukami he looked the same.

_'They all look like their gonna be sick, but I don't feel any different.'_ We made our way back to where we started though I felt like we were being followed as we did.

“Whew... We finally made it back here...” Chie said when we got back and thankfully her, Yosuke, and Narukami didn't look like they were going to be sick though they did still seem a little pale. “Wait... What's that...?” Chie added as she pointed, which caused us to look only to see a shadow of something that was coming towards us.

“There's something over there,” Yosuke said, which caused me to roll my eyes.

_'No kidding,'_ I thought as the shadow got closer to us. When it got close enough so we could see it I saw that I was a bear or a bear mascot suit.

_'Wow. It's actually kinda cute, but what is this thing doing in here?'_

“What is this thing? A monkey? A bear...?” Chie asked, which caused me to smile a little.

“What in the world...?” Yosuke said with a confused look on his face.

“Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys...?” the bear asked, which caused Chie to gasp before she started yelling.

“It talked!! W-What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?”

“D-Don't yell at me like that...” the bear said as he started to cower.

_'Aw, that poor thing,'_ I thought before I heard Narukami speak.

“What are you?”

“I'm a bear. Can't you tell? I live here by myself,” The bear said as if he had never been cowering in fear. “I've always lived here. It doesn't have a name.”

“You... live here?” Yosuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache,” The bear said.

“Throwing people in?”

“What're you talking about?” Yosuke asked, which seemed to hit a small nerve with the bear.

“I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!” The bear yelled as he stomped his foot on the ground.

“Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!?” Chie yelled, which caused the bear to start cowering again. “What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck's going on here!? She continued, which caused the bear to run over and hide behind Narukami and I.

“I-I already told you...” the bear said. “A-Anyways, you should hurry back.”

“What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right?” Yosuke said, which caused the bear to nod. “Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!”

“Urrrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!” the bear back, hollered stomping his foot on the ground again.

“Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin' exit--” Yosuke started before he made a face.

_'Realization in 3... 2... 1...'_

“Wait... What?” Yosuke said, which caused the bear to tap its foot on the ground and that in turn caused three, red, old-styled TVs that were stacked on top of each other to appear out of nowhere. “What the hell!?

“Wh-Where did those TVs come from!?” Chie asked before the four of us walked in front of them.

“Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!” the bear said before he pushed us into the TVs and like before the next thing I knew I was sitting on the floor of Junes.

“Huh? Is this...?” Chie asked as we all looked around.

“Did we... make it back?” Yosuke asked before we all stood.

“Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!” the store announcement said, which caused me to look at Yosuke.

“Crap, it's already that late!?” Yosuke said.

“Apparently.”

“Looks like we were in there for quite a while...” Chie said.

“That's right...” Yosuke said, which caused me to look where he was looking, which was one of the posters that were in the room. “Now I remember where I saw that poster before...” he added as he walked over to us with the rest of us following.

“Hey, you're right, they're the same. I couldn't tell before without the face, but it was Misuzu Hiiragi...” Chie said.

“She's been all over the news lately,” I said, which caused them to look at me.

“Right. Something about... her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day,” Chie added, which caused me to nod.

“Hey, so does that mean...? that weird room we saw... Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death...?” Yosuke asked.

_'I truly hope not,'_ I thought as he continued.

“Now that I think about it... there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling... Yaaargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore.”

_'He makes it sound like one of us started talking about it again when it was him and I wish I could forget that easily.'_

“I'm feeling a chill too...” Chie said. “Let's go home... I wanna lie down and rest.” And with that, we went home though I can't help, but feel like the world inside the TV has something to do with her.

_'I should check the Midnight Channel tonight and hope that my suspicions are wrong.'_


End file.
